Exchanges
by Troublesome Dragon
Summary: Judai has a little trouble finding the perfect chocolate as time shifts between several Valentine and White days.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx. I had this idea in my head, and it needed to be written down. Critique and opinions much welcomed. **

Exchanges

Like everything they did, the exchange started innocently enough. Over the years, he had come to visit

Asuka and Rei during Valentines and White Day. As White Day approached, he usually managed to easily

produce some obligatory chocolate for them in thanks for their friendship. Asuka would offer the same

to Judai although he was aware that Rei bought him expensive chocolates that signified he was a man

she was serious about. Judai took the offerings in stride making sure that he showed no signs to Rei that

he knew the difference. After recent trips to the hospital caused by complications in his guardianship

duties, he had no money at the moment to spare for chocolate. As White day approached,

advertisements could be seen every which way nagging him to buy return chocolate. Traveling all over,

he often gathered money he needed by selling the odd trinkets and commodities he came across. Every

so often, Judai would have his friends or his family's generosity to patch him through for a few more

weeks if needed. A small part of him had guilt in accepting what they all too willingly gave him. Judai,

therefore, took several measures to prevent taking advantage of his friends extension of friendship. He

fished and was able to fend for himself in the wilderness that he was often exposed regularly to, leaving

his clothes in tatters. An unfortunate effect of his ventures, in several instances, one of his friends would

send him on his way with new clothes and mysteriously would produce his standard Slifer Jacket. He

suspected they each kept multiples at hand if he should need them. Judai never rejected their kindness

as it was quite considerate of them to go to such trouble for his benefit. When he arrived in unfamiliar

cities, Yubel easily discerned for him which strangers would be kind to him until his task there was

completed. Judai's duties would take him a variety of places after all. Reluctantly, he sometimes did

need his rather vast network of friends to help him.

Fortunately, Johan happened to have an extensive knowledge on how to make chocolate. After hearing

of his predicament, Johan gladly showed Judai the basics of making chocolate. Despite his protest that

standard chocolates would be fine, Johan insisted that he take two white wrapped boxes for Asuka and

Rei. He contemplated what would be inside. Johan had simply said that both girls would be happy with

the boxes contents. When Judai handed Rei his pre-designated gift, he received a rather fierce hug.

Curious, Judai looked over to see Maiden in Love in her white chocolate glory. Knowing that Johan

probably deserved the hug more than he did, Judai promptly told Rei that it was nothing. Judai spent

what remained of the time with Rei letting his guilt subside for taking advantage of Johan's manual labor

and good nature. He'd simply have to make it up to him in some way. Rei chattered away of how her life

was going and Judai interest peeked at her mention of how she faired in Sho's newly established pro

circuit. Eventually, he saw her pace slow as if trying to drag out the remaining minutes they had left

before he'd visit Asuka.

Arriving in the afternoon, he knocked promptly on her door. Within a few seconds, Asuka unlatched the

door. Judai was ushered inside as he was expected. By now, Asuka likely had an idea that he had

advantages the others didn't as she had stopped asking if it took him very long to get there. He handed

her the white box. Time seemed to stand still as she accusingly glanced at the box that would likely not

contain anything resembling obligatory chocolates. Judai's face paled; very much realizing that Rei was

much more excited of what the chocolate implied than the crafting of the chocolate itself. With a small

grimace, he let it pass. He simply would have to correct the situation, at a later time. While Judai

reflected on the misunderstanding, Asuka smiled and picked up a miniature model of Winged Kuriboh of

a creamy texture.

Asuka had her doubts as she stared at the white package. The box was too big to house the small

obligatory chocolates that Judai usually gave her. Lifting the box, a small winged Kuriboh stared up at

her. She really couldn't be mad at the gesture as it was so purely Judai, the pure protector. She had an

inkling on who she should thank. Although Judai was pleased that she liked the ornate white chocolate,

Asuka noticed that his body was slightly tense. Asuka, having years experience, knew how to relieve that

tension.

"Thank, Johan for me. I take it you ran out of money. Don't worry Judai. This is purely you." She held up

the Winged Kuriboh for emphasis. Judai did take a breath and grinned at her.

"I don't suppose you would know how I could make up for everything he's done?" He asked hopefully.

Yes, teacher Asuka was expected to know how to handle little mishaps like this so with that in mind she

took a moment before responding.

"Not everything he has ever done, but I do know how to make up for the chocolate." Johan could only

laugh as the day after his friend left with his chocolate blessings; a compass was in its place. Attached

was a note, _May you never be lost again. _

As Valentines approached next year, Asuka remembered Judai's thoughtful gesture, albeit with some

aid, and decided to return the favor. Pestering Johan, now and again on the phone, Asuka managed to

sculpt a pristine white chocolate daisy. Perhaps, he would not understand the significance of the gift.

Asuka did, and that was enough for her. Lips twisted in a knowing smile, when she opened the door,

Judai's hair had bits of chocolate stuck to it. He walked in muttering something about Rei not taking the

news well. The smile didn't leave her lips as she handed him her chocolate. Opening the box, he picked

up the daisy curiously, tilting his head in question at her. She simply brushed it off explaining that she

was returning the favor and that she found daisies pretty. He nodded in acceptance. Yubel, however,

understood the meaning, innocent and loyal love, and did not appreciate the sentiment. She would

provide Judai's answer on the following White Day.

Judai was unsure of Yubel's suggestion. Uncharacteristically, she had taken an interest in his preparation

for White Day. Although she made no fuss over buying Rei extra obligatory chocolate, after the incident,

Yubel remained adamant that he prepare a special chocolate for Asuka, being particular as to how it

should look. Suspiciously, Asuka looked at the large white box thinking the previous year had been a

special case. Lifting the box in a deliberate slow pace, her demeanor changed greatly at what it revealed.

She traced the shape questioning its meaning, a clearly broken heart complete with jagged edges. _Your _

_feelings are unrequited_; Asuka heard a deeply feminine voice hiss. Quickly she shifted her attention, for

a split second, she saw a dark shadow that seemed to slip into Judai. Yubel, Asuka decided as her eyes

lingered on where the spirit had previously been. If Judai knew what had just occurred, he showed no

signs of it. A somber expression appeared on Judai's face as he examined her eyes.

"You didn't like it." No response came from Asuka, thinking only; _I suppose I'll need to plead my case_.

Valentines approached again, before Asuka reached an epiphany, she called Johan.

"No more chocolates." He groaned. Asuka hadn't been expecting that response. She asked if something

had gone wrong. Tiredly, Johan explained that word had gotten out of Johan special skills in chocolate

making.

"And you have trouble saying no." He concurred, politely apologizing for assuming that she would ask

for his help making chocolates. Asuka felt guilt that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I need your help making a very special chocolate." Asuka could almost hear him clench the phone in

agitation before he sighed in defeat and asked.

"What kind of chocolate?" She began a rather thorough description.

Judai grimaced as he reached Asuka's door. Why was it he couldn't keep both girls happy at the same

time, he marveled. Judai hadn't even been able to find Rei this morning and he had given up as it

reached time to go to Asuka's. Rei seemed to have forgiven him last White Day as she had accepted the

chocolate he gave her. He also hadn't sensed any hostility from her any other time that he had visited

her. Judai knocked harder than necessary in his frustration. Asuka waved him in flitting away from the

door like a butterfly. He found it odd as she was simply fluid and steady like a stream in her movements

most of the time. Dumbfounded, he stumbled back for a minute. Everyone was here, even the

previously missing Rei who waved as if she hadn't stood him up a few hours ago. Asuka took a breath as

she came out of the kitchen as if a disaster had been averted. Judai took the time to state the obvious.

"Everyone is here." Asuka smiled slyly.

"I invited them. " She said as if she did this every Valentine's day. Confidently, no longer in a rush, she

presented Judai with his chocolate. Judai wasn't quite sure what this scheme Asuka planned was for as it

was clearly one for she had the rare look that he had seen on Fubuki's face many times before.

Exhausted, Johan stepped from the kitchen to observe his handy work. Judai lifted the package as

everyone leaned in anticipation. Judai's face lit up as he held a heart which was molded to have the

design of polymerization, his favorite card. Everyone was rather impressed by it, complementing Asuka

for her skill in being able to make it. Asuka immediately straightened the matter as she told them that

the idea had been hers but that Johan deserved the credit. Johan also announced that unless they

happen to trek the country year round that his services would start coming with a hefty fee.

Yubel looked at the symbol before her. Asuka could have decided on the design simply to gain favor with

Judai knowing his love of fusion. Yubel cast the thought aside as it did not explain everyone's presence.

She was sure this held every bit of meaning that the daisy had before it. It could easily just have been a

rather elaborate representation of Judai. The answer seemed too simple. Asuka had done this for a

reason. She looked among them all and back at the fused heart. They were all fused together by the

bonds they held with Judai. Yubel retreated into Judai's mind to contemplate this new message. No that

she was in a hurry; she had a month before White Day.

Judai had taken quite a killing in chocolates last Valentines as everyone seemed determined to make up

for not having the privilege since he first left them at graduation. Except for one, Johan smartly said if

Judai wanted chocolates from him then he had simply to look around the room. Asuka had also declared

that there would not be repeat event next year. Judai was rather confused by her motives in bringing

them all together in the first place. Not that he minded seeing them all, he still had reasons that he

choose to visit them separately. Sometimes, although it wasn't always the case, he simply wished not to

be bombarded with questions and attention from them all at once. So, Judai decided that he was quite

glad that balance had been restored again. Judai though back to Asuka's gift with a frown. He had

admittedly loved the chocolate, but Judai also couldn't help but feel inadequate in his chocolate

dealings. He couldn't seem to pick something for her that she would like on his own. Yubel pleaded with

him to allow her to once again choose what to give Asuka.

"She wasn't exactly thrilled by your last idea." Judai reasoned.

"Trust me, she will like it." Yubel waved at him dismissively as if he were simply a third party that didn't

warrant consideration in the matter.

"I trust you. I just don't trust your taste in gift giving. Besides, I would like to give a gift that she would

like that for once is from me." Yubel stared at him as if the cat had just caught the mouse.

"Judai, I am a part of you. It is important that I do this. I've been in meditation for a while and I think this

is the right path." Judai felt that he was missing something, but she did have a point. He would grant

Yubel's request, and he would just have to hope Asuka didn't shove rather sticky chocolate into his hair

like some girl he knew.

Asuka opened the package wondering briefly if they would ever go back to obligatory chocolates. She

had been waiting for this response since she had pulled her little stunt last Valentine's Day. Tranquility

washed over her as she stroked the white dove chocolate that lay there. Peace, Yubel had announced.

She hugged the poor messenger boy.

"Thank you, Judai. I love it." Judai made a mental note never to question Yubel again.


End file.
